My Senior and I
by emile.kim
Summary: Mingyu, si anak baru, bertemu dengan seseorang dan langsung jatuh cinta. Mana dia tahu siapa namanya, dan mana dia tahu kalau sang bidadari ternyata lebih tua darinya. [Meanie/GyuWon fanfic with others. Warn. GS for uke]
1. Chapter 0

Senyum itu.

Senyum yang Mingyu nobatkan menjadi senyum terindah di tahun 2016 ini.

Karena tepat saat kedua ujung bibir itu tertarik ke atas, Mingyu langsung tahu apa _goal_ nya di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

 _Menjaga senyum milik mataharinya._

 **My Senior and I**

 **Chapter 0 : First Meeting**

Meanie / School life AU / GS for uke

 _Don't like, don't read. Maaf kalo banyak typo._

Mingyu memasuki gedung Pledis Senior High School dengan lesu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi murid _senior high school_ setelah melewati berbagai macam ujian sekolah, ujian praktek serta ujian nasional dan beberapa hari masa pengenalan sekolah. Ini baru hari pertama dan dia sudah memikirkan tentang tugas-tugas dan ulangan yang akan menanti. Padahal, belum ada satupun guru yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Mingyu terdaftar sebagai siswa kelas 1 A-1. Ia suka kelasnya. Ia sudah kenal dekat dengan hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya karena mereka berasal dari SMP yang sama. Teman satu geng nya juga masuk ke kelas yang sama. Ada Seokmin, lelaki konyol yang sedang berusaha mendekati Jieqiong, gadis dari sekolah lain, dan ada teman wanita terbaiknya, Minghao.

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 30-an kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ternyata dia adalah wali kelasnya, Jung _Seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar bidang studi Kimia. Sang wali kelas baru berkata beberapa kalimat namun sudah banyak murid yang menyukainya. Mingyu langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa guru yang satu ini _easy going_ dan suka bercanda. Jung _ssaem_ kemudian menyuruh murid-muridnya mengenalkan diri satu per satu. Mingyu pun berjalan ke depan kelas saat namanya dipanggil.

"Halo semua, namaku Kim Mingyu dari Pledis Junior High School. Senang bertemu kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi taringnya. Semua murid perempuan (yang belum mengenal Mingyu) langsung tersenyum kegirangan. Lain halnya Minghao yang memutar bola matanya jengah. ' _Kalian itu belum kenal dengannya.'_

"Wahh... tampan sekali teman kita yang satu ini, yaa... Mungkin bisa jadi calon Prince & Princess tahun depan." Ujar Jung _ssaem._ Murid-muridnya hanya mengeluarkan senyum canggung. _Emang ada lomba prince & princess?_

"Yah... gak seru kalian. Tahun depan itu lohh, pensi sekolah kita, ada acara Prince & Princess, setiap kelas bisa mengirim perwakilannya." Terang sang guru menyadari kebingungan para muridnya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan dan sedikit tersipu saat beberapa gadis berkata bahwa mereka mau jadi _princess_ nya. Sekali lagi, Minghao memutar matanya.

"Dasar, genit." Ujar Minghao saat Mingyu sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kamu saja yang tidak mau menerima pesonaku, Hao sayang." Jawab Mingyu dengan menjijikannya.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Jung _ssaem_ tiba-tiba. Seisi kelas langsung menyoraki mereka.

"Iiiihhh, mana aku mau berpacaran dengan lelaki jorok seperti dia.. Hiiii..." jawab Minghao lalu merapalkan _amit-amit_ di dalam hatinya. Ia bisa mati muda kalau pacaran dengan Mingyu yang sudah dia kenal dari kecil. Anak itu modal tampang doang, mah.

Seluruh kelas tertawa melihat betapa imutnya Minghao. Sesi perkenalan pun selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan pemilihan ketua kelas beserta pengurus-pengurus kelas yang lain.

Jung _ssaem_ memilih Minghao sebagai ketua kelas karena dia sangat imut, tapi galak. Tsundere. Seluruh kelas mengiyakan dan bersorak untuknya.

"Ini tidak adil! Harusnya pilih satu orang lagi baru di voting, ssaem." Protesnya. Minghao sungguh tidak mau jadi ketua kelas karena tugasnya pasti melelahkan. Berkat protesnya, satu orang lagi dipilih untuk menjadi calon ketua kelas, yaitu seorang cowok yang agak pendiam bernama Eunwoo.

Kedua calon ketua kelas disuruh untuk membelakangi teman sekelas mereka yang lain kemudian voting pun dimulai. Karena kedua calon tidak menghadap ke arah mereka, Mingyu dengan usil menyampaikan pesan berantai kepada seluruh kelas untuk memilih Minghao.

Hasilnya, Minghao terpilih sebagai ketua kelas dengan perolehan suara sebanyak 90% dari jumlah murid di kelasnya. 10% nya mungkin agar Minghao tidak curiga. Jung _ssaem_ yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Dia memang mau memilih Minghao menjadi ketua kelas, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

"Baiklah, kita sudah kenal satu sama lain, sudah ada ketua kelas, jadwal pelajaran, dan jadwal piket. Jadi sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." Meskipun sudah SMA, murid 1 A-1 masih kegirangan mendengar kata 'istirahat' dan langsung bergegas keluar kelas.

* * *

"Hai ketua kelas!" panggil Seokmin kepada Minghao yang masih saja cemberut. Mereka sedang duduk di kantin sekolah sekarang. Minghao yang mengetahui bahwa ini adalah rencana Mingyu makin cemberut dan hanya mau berbicara pada Seokmin.

"Kau mau aku musuhi juga? Kayak si gelap itu?" jawab Minghao ketus.

"Oh ayolah Hao-er, tidak ada salahnya menjadi ketua kelas." Kata Mingyu berusaha menghibur temannya.

"Karena tidak ada salahnya ya kamu saja!" bentak Minghao. Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian tertawa keras bersama Seokmin. Wajah Minghao memerah sampai ke telinga dan hal itu malah menambah keimutannya.

"Hahahaha... maafkan aku, kawan. Sekarang aku traktir deh, kamu mau apa? Nasi? Ramyeon? Roti?" ujar Mingyu memberikan penawaran. Minghao menolak untuk memakan makanan berat jadi Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya dan membeli roti.

"Kau sama si hitam itu ada hubungan apa sih? Kalian suka sekali pakai aku-kamu. Kalian jadian ya?" Tanya Seokmin saat Mingyu sudah pergi.

"Hahh.. Dia memang begitu, suka bikin salah paham." Jawab Minghao lemas.

* * *

Mingyu pergi ke satu di antara beberapa kantin yang menjual roti. Temannya yang manis itu suka roti rasa stroberi. Ia kemudian mengambil roti itu dan membayarnya. Saat ia akan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia melihat kulkas _showcase_ yang berisi minuman dingin. Mingyu kemudian memutuskan untuk membelikan Minghao susu coklat, mungkin _mood_ Minghao bisa lebih baik kalau dibelikan minuman sekalian.

Saat Mingyu ingin meraih susu coklat favorit Minghao, sebuah tangan juga meraih susu yang sama. Tangan itu terasa halus dan warna nya kontras dengan warna kulit Mingyu. Jantungnya berdebar saat ia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

Tangan itu ternyata milik seorang gadis. Mingyu tidak kenal, mungkin anak kelas lain. Kulitnya putih bersih, matanya sipit tapi pandangannya terlihat tegas, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, dan rambut panjangnya digerai sepunggung.

"Ehm." Gadis itu berdehem pelan. Mingyu pun tersadar dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, kau ambil saja ini." Kata Mingyu disertai senyum manis andalannya.

"Hum. Permisi." Jawab gadis itu kemudian pergi membayar, meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa membalas senyumannya. Mingyu tidak sempat melihat _name tag_ nya. Dia hanya sempat membaca nama 'Jeon'. Mungkin waktu istirahat berikutnya akan ia habiskan untuk mencari nama Jeon di seluruh kelas.

* * *

"Lama sekali." Kata Minghao saat Mingyu sudah kembali.

"Uhmm.. yaa.. terjadi sesuatu." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, ekspresi Mingyu saat ini uke sekali.

"Memang apa?" Tanya Minghao dan Seokmin bersamaan.

"Umm... hanya bertabrakan dengan _ahjumma_ kantin." Bohongnya.

"Terus kok senyum-senyum?" Tanya Seokmin lagi.

"Karena _ahjumma_ nya tidak marah." Jawab Mingyu polos.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua temannya dulu sampai dia tahu nama bidadarinya. Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri lagi saat otaknya membayangkan kalau ia bisa dekat dengan orang itu. Bahkan kalau bisa menjadi pacarnya.

Sepertinya, Mingyu jatuh cinta. Pada pandangan pertama. Dan ini menjijikan sekali.

* * *

Hai readers!

Chapter ini belum banyak Meanie moments nya, soalnya masih chapter 0. Mungkin chapter ini bisa dibilang _foreword_ dari ff ini. Aku nggak berminat punya konflik yang berat di ff ini, soalnya ff ini aku tulis buat ngilangin bosan aja. Mungkin 5-8 chapter udah selesai.

Oh iya, aku juga minta saran. FF ini bagusnya Yaoi, atau lanjut GS? Mohon memberikan jawaban di kotak review. Aku suka GS sih, cuma kalau banyak yang lebih suka jadi yaoi, mungkin akan aku ubah jadi yaoi.

Ini ff chaptered pertama aku, mohon dukungannya dengan memberikan review. ^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

With love,

Emile


	2. Chapter 1

Wonwoo sudah pernah jatuh cinta, kok.

Sama Ji Chang Wook, INFINITE Hoya, Lee Jong Suk, dan oppa-oppa yang lain.

Salah besar kalau teman-temannya bilang dia baru mulai suka-sukaan sama lawan jenis.

Dan salah besar kalau teman-temannya bilang dia baper.

 **My Senior and I**

 **Chapter 1 : Baper**

Meanie / School life AU / GS for uke

 _Don't like, don't read. Maaf kalo banyak typo._

"Ji, Jeonghan-eonnie, ayo balik ke kelas." Ajak Wonwoo sedikit memaksa kedua temannya.

"Apa sih, Won? Masih ngantri, tau!" jawab Jeonghan kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku balik duluan!" ucap Wonwoo dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua temannya. Wonwoo juga tidak tahu dia kenapa. Dia hanya merasa perlu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

* * *

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau bertingkah seperti tadi." Ucap Jihoon, meminta penjelasan pada Wonwoo yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahkan susu coklat yang sudah dia bayangkan sejak masih di kelas diabaikan olehnya.

"Kantinnya ramai. Aku kan tidak suka keramaian." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Jangan bohong, Princess Jeon." Ujar Jeonghan kemudian, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'kau-mau-mati' oleh Wonwoo yang barusan dipanggil _Princess_.

"Huh. Susah sekali mengelabui kalian."

"Tadi aku nggak sengaja megang tangan orang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Gitu aja? Terus kau merasa pengen menghilang dari dunia ini?" Tanya Jihoon, hiperbola.

"Aku tahu, pasti cowok. Makanya dia bertingkah seperti ini." Jawab Jeonghan yang sibuk memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo. "Wajahmu memerah, Won." Lanjutnya.

"Umm... Begitulah." Jawab Wonwoo lagi yang membuatnya otomatis menyembunyikan wajahnya untuk kedua kali.

"Astaga Jeon Wonwoo... Aku tahu kau gak laku tapi gak perlu modus pegang tangan cowok segala, kan? Apa jangan-jangan itu Jisoo _sunbae_?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Enak saja! Aku takut susu coklatnya habis, dan orang itu lama sekali. Jadi aku mau cepat-cepat ambil dan... terjadi begitu saja." Terang Wonwoo. "Bukan Jisoo _sunbae_ , aku tidak kenal dia." Tambahnya.

"Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Jeonghan yang membuat Wonwoo sekali lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Sudah, sudah. Pergi kalian! Pergi!"

"Wonwoo baper, guys! Jeon Wonwoo yang galak lagi baper!" teriak Jihoon kepada seluruh kelas. Memang kelas sedang tidak rame, sih. Soalnya masih jam istirahat. Namun penghuni kelas yang tersisa langsung meng cie-cie-in Wonwoo.

"LEE JIHOON MATI KAU!"

* * *

"Jihoon, Wonwoo, sini deh." panggil Nayoung saat dua orang itu sedang mengumpulkan kertas angket untuk ekstrakurikuler. Jihoon kebingungan, soalnya Nayoung itu berada dalam jajaran anak-anak berprestasi yang sudah ikut lomba sejak kelas 1.

"Kenapa, Young?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian ikut ekstra apa?" gadis itu bertanya balik.

"Kami berdua ikut ekstra biologi. Katanya ada belah-belah katak, pasti seru." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ambil kembali kertas kalian, lalu ganti ekstra Kimia. Cepat." Perintah Nayoung. Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengerti, tapi mereka terkejut sekali. "Besok langsung mulai, ya. Disuruh Jung _ssaem_ "

"Ji, aku bermipi?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Jihoon.

"Tidak Won, aku yang bermimpi, kan?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

"KYAAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan tertawa setelahnya.

Jung _ssaem,_ guru Kimia, sudah pernah meminta ijin kedua orang tua mereka untuk ikut lomba kimia. Hanya saja, Wonwoo dan Jihoon tidak tahu apakah mereka jadi dipilih untuk hal itu. Ternyata, mereka jadi dipilih, hari ini. Mereka berdua senang sekali, impian mereka terkabulkan setelah mati-matian menjaga nilai Kimia mereka di atas angka sembilan puluh kelas satu kemarin. Meskipun tidak jadi ikut ekstra bio, tidak apa lah.

* * *

"Gyu, ikut ekstra apa?" Tanya Seokmin saat kertas angket dibagikan. Seokmin kebingungan. Banyak sekali ekstrakurikuler yang menarik baginya namun setiap murid maksimal memilih dua ekstrakurikuler.

"Sama dengan Minghao. Biar pulangnya bareng." Jawab Mingyu.

"Astaga, kalian ini. Serius deh, kalian diam-diam pacaran di belakangku, kan?" Tanya Seokmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak Seokmin sayang. Dia itu udah kayak adik aku, mama nya dia juga udah nitipin dia ke aku, buat jagain anaknya yang suka error tiba-tiba." Jawab Mingyu dengan menjijikan.

"Jangan panggil sayang, dong, sial. Kalau aku homo juga ngga mau sama kau." Ucap Seokmin yang langsung membenturkan kepalanya di dinding setelah mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Memang Minghao ikut ekstra apa?" Tanya Seokmin lagi setelah dia mulai tenang.

"Kimia."

* * *

Mingyu bergegas mendekati jendela di samping pintu kelas saat bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Ia tidak sempat beristirahat karena lupa mengerjakan tugas Sejarah, padahal Seokmin sudah menunggunya untuk bermain basket di lapangan. Dia melihat ke luar kelas agar siap siaga untuk sembunyi kalau-kalau Seokmin sudah mendekati kelas.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat menyejukkan hatinya. Mingyu merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perutnya. Rasanya seperti melayang, menyenangkan.

Di sana, arah jam sepuluh Mingyu, pujaan hatinya sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah kedua temannya. Mungkin dia baru saja dari kantin. Mereka tidak tahu sedang membicarakan apa, namun bidadarinya itu tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa.

Astaga. Mingyu bisa mimisan.

Pujaan hatinya manis sekali. Meskipun wajahnya cuek dan terkesan sombong saat bertemu di kantin beberapa waktu lalu, namun sekarang yang Mingyu lihat benar-benar berbeda.

Kalau ada kata yang artinya lebih dari cantik, tolong beritahu Mingyu. Mingyu mulai membayangkan kalau gadis itu tertawa karena Mingyu atau mungkin hanya untuk Mingyu seorang.

Mata milik lelaki pemilik tubuh tinggi ini mulai mengekori arah jalan si gadis idaman. Dan kedua bola matanya langsung membelalak saat sang bidadari memasuki kelas 2 A-1.

2 A-1.

Tepat di sebelah kelas 1 A-1 yang merupakan kelas Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar membayangkan kalau mereka bisa berpapasan kalau istirahat, sebelum dia menyadari satu hal.

Pujaan hatinya

Lebih tua darinya!

Mingyu beberapa tahun lalu pernah bilang kalau dia nggak masalah berpacaran dengan yang lebih tua atau lebih muda, namun ia lebih mengharapkan berpacaran dengan seseorang yang lebih tua, yang bisa mengurusnya.

Pikiran Mingyu semakin liar lagi. Ia membayangkan kalau _sunbae-nim_ manis di kelas sebelah itu menjadi pacarnya. Pasti Mingyu bisa mati muda, terkena diabetes. Soalnya makan gula tiap hari.

"Lihat apa, sih, Nak?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelah Mingyu.

Han _seonsaengnim,_ Guru sejarah.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bulan Agustus, hari dimana semua ekstrakurikuler mulai berjalan sesuai dengan jadwalnya masing-masing. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Ekstrakurikuler hari ini adalah English Club, Physics Club, Biology Club, Tari Tradisional, dan Chemistry Club. Wonwoo, Jihoon, Nayoung, Sohye, Yoojung dan Doyeon beserta para _sunbae_ kelas 3 sudah masuk ke laboratorium duluan, karena mereka sudah senior dan merupakan tim lomba kimia dari _Pledis Senior High School_. Mereka sedang menunggu Jung _ssaem_ yang seharusnya datang 5 menit yang lalu.

Jung _ssaem_ kemudian masuk ke dalam laboratorium dan semua murid yang tadinya di luar lab juga masuk ke dalam mengekori sang guru. Mereka mulai memilih tempat duduk sesuai keinginan mereka. Mingyu dan Minghao duduk di barisan ketiga paling kanan sementara Wonwoo dan kawan-kawannya duduk sejajar dengan Mingyu, melingkari meja Jung _ssaem._

(agak susah ya, jelasinnya. Huhuhu maaf. Intinya Mingyu sama Wonwoo itu duduknya sejajar jadi Mingyu nggak notice kalo Wonwoo ikut klub kimia juga)

"Baik, selamat siang semuanya. Selamat datang di Chemistry Club. Klub ini paling banyak dipilih oleh murid, namun, biasanya satu per satu akan menghilang dan terus menghilang sampai yang tersisa hanya sedikit. Tahun lalu, ada Sembilan puluh murid yang mendaftar, namun saat akhir semester yang tersisa tinggal dua puluh murid. Saya harap tahun ini tidak seperti itu, ya?" terang Jung _ssaem_.

"Iya, _Ssaem_." Jawab para murid kompak.

"Bagus. Jadi sekarang saya akan menjelaskan apa saja kegiatan yang ada di klub kimia ini. Di kelas sendiri kalian belum punya jadwal praktikum kimia, kan? Jadi kalian bisa belajar fungsi dari alat-alat yang ada di lab ini lebih dulu dari teman-teman kalian di kelas. Selanjutnya kita akan melakukan percobaan singkat mengenai proses pengolahan air, dan blablablabla..."

Penjelasan Jung _ssaem_ terus berlanjut dan murid-murid yang ada di sana menghadap lurus ke arah Jung _ssaem_ , padahal mereka tidak mengerti apa yang gurunya katakan. Contohnya, Pasangan 2Ming yang sudah sibuk bergosip.

"Gyu, gyu. Itu ganteng yah, yang rambut item itu. Kayaknya kakak kelas kita, deh." Ucap Minghao pelan.

"Biasa aja, gantengan aku." Jawab Mingyu narsis.

"Ish. I hate you."

"I love you too..." jawab Mingyu yang kemudian ditanggapi Minghao dengan gesture pura-pura mau muntah.

"Baiklah, saya rasa pertemuan hari ini hanya saling perkenalan saja. Saya masih harus menjemput anak saya jam 4 sore. Mamanya sedang tidak di rumah. Nggak ada yang nanya, sih, tapi saya kasih tahu saja biar nggak kepo nanti." Kata Jung _ssaem_ kemudian yang langsung ditertawakan oleh murid-murid di dalam lab.

"Garing, yah? Tapi kasian, udah usaha." Bisik Mingyu pelan pada Minghao.

"Hush. Nanti kedengaran."

"Okay kita akan memulai perkenalan dari... Ah, Junhui! Dari Junhui, lalu dilanjutkan ke orang di sebelahnya, lanjut terus sampai ke anak kelas saya si ganteng, okey?" terang Jung _ssaem_ untuk sesi perkenalan. "Berdiri, ya. Lalu sebutkan nama dan kelas."

"Halo semua, saya Wen Junhui, dari kelas 2 A-2." Ucap seorang murid yang tadi dipanggil Jung _ssaem._ Sekaligus, cowok ganteng yang menarik perhatian Minghao.

"Ooohh... Nama nya Junhui. Benar kan, dia lebih tua dari kita!" kata Minghao _excited_ kepada Mingyu yang hanya dibalas sebuah deheman.

Perkenalan terus berlanjut sampai kepada Jihoon.

"Hai semuanya, saya Lee Jihoon kelas 2 A-1." Kata Jihoon memperkenalkan diri ke seluruh siswa yang ada di lab sambil tersenyum manis. Beberapa orang mulai berteriak pelan karena Jihoon terlihat imut sekali dengan badan mungilnya.

"Nah, Kak Jihoon ini satu di antara sepuluh orang yang akan mewakilkan sekolah kita di lomba kimia dua minggu lagi. Mohon doanya, ya, semoga dapat meraih juara." Ujar Jung _ssaem_ saat Jihoon selesai memperkenalkan diri. "Selanjutnya, Won."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo pun hampir saja meloncat dari duduknya. Astaga, _sunbae_ nya yang manis ini ternyata mengikuti ekstra yang sama denganya. Mingyu bersyukur sekali mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengikuti Minghao.

"Jeon Wonwoo, 2 A-1." Ujar Wonwoo singkat disertai dengan senyum tipis.

 _Namanya Jeon Wonwoo? Tolong jangan biarkan aku pingsan aku tidak tahan._ Teriak Mingyu dalam hati.

"Wonwoo juga akan mewakili sekolah kita untuk lomba bersama dengan Jihoon. Mohon dukungannya, ya, teman-teman semua."

Cukup tiga kata, tapi Mingyu bisa mendengar betapa halus dan merdunya suara _sunbae_ idamannya. Siapa tadi namanya? Jeon Wonwoo? Mingyu terus merapalkan nama itu agar pulang nanti ia bisa mengukir nama itu di hatinya.

Minghao menyikut pelan perut Mingyu saat sang sahabat tidak kunjung berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri saat gilirannya sudah datang. Mingyu berdehem sebentar dan meminta maaf setelahnya.

"Umm.. Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Mingyu dari 1 A-1."

 _Ohh... Jadi namanya Kim Mingyu._

* * *

"Baiklah, sampai di sini pertemuan hari ini. Minggu depan saya khususkan untuk membimbing anak-anak yang akan berlomba, jadi minggu depan tidak ada pertemuan di _Chemistry Club._ " Terang Jung _ssaem_ saat semua murid sudah berkemas untuk pulang.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Gyu. Saya tahu kamu senang tidak ada pertemuan. Kan bisa pacaran sama Minghao." Goda Jung _ssaem_ pada Mingyu yang membuat Minghao protes kepada gurunya yang hobi sekali mengganggu muridnya.

 _Dia sudah punya pacar?_

(tidak tahu suara hati siapa, hihihi)

Mingyu benar-benar sedih, sebenarnya. Soalnya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo _sunbae_ yang manis itu minggu depan.

"Ayo pulang, Hao-er." Ajak Mingyu pada temannya saat Jung _ssaem_ sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan lab.

 _Oh, mereka bahkan pulang bersama._ Ujar Wonwoo dalam hati, melempar jauh-jauh rasa kecewanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo pulang." Ajak Jihoon. "Kok cemberut?"

"Hum? Aku kan memang begini. Ayo pulang."

* * *

Haiii...

Terima kasih atas review nya kemarin, aku seneng banget sampe hari ini langsung update chapter 1. Maaf ya aku belum sempet ngebalas review nya satu-satu, tapi terima kasih juga masukannya dan aku memutuskan ff ini tetep di GS.

Chapter ini masih agak pendek, ya. Aku akan usahain chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dan moment meanie nya makin banyak.

Oh iya, jangan lupa beri review, yaa...

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

With love,

Emile


	3. Chapter 2

Mingyu suka yang manis manis.

Makanan manis, minuman manis, snack yang manis.

Apalagi sunbae yang manis.

* * *

 **My Senior and I**

 **Chapter 2 : First Interaction**

Meanie / School life AU / GS for uke

 _Don't like, don't read. Maaf kalo banyak typo._

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Jung _ssaem_ , minggu ini tidak ada pertemuan untuk _Chemistry Club._ Dan Mingyu benar-benar frustasi. Terakhir kali ia melihat Wonwoo- _sunbae_ adalah kemarin, saat ia dan teman-temannya pergi ke gedung utama lantai 2, lab kimia. Kelas Mingyu sendiri terletak di gedung sebelah kiri. Orang-orang di lab kimia tinggal membuka gorden dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai 1 gedung sebelah dan mereka bisa langsung melihat kelas 1 A-1.

(lagi-lagi susah menjelaskan posisi, maaf)

Kakak kelasnya itu serasa terkunci di dalam lab itu. Mingyu bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya saat jam istirahat. Yang Mingyu tahu, guru matematikanya berkata bahwa setiap hari kakak-kakak kelasnya itu pulang jam 9 sampai 10 malam. Pasti Wonwoo lelah sekali.

"Teman-teman, Han _ssaem_ tidak masuk hari ini. Dia tidak menitipkan tugas, jadi, PARTYYYYY!" teriak Minghao di depan kelas yang membuat murid 1 A-1 lainnya bersorak tak kalah gembira dari Minghao. Mingyu yang sedang melamunkan Wonwoo pun bisa-bisanya bertepuk tangan dan berteriak tidak jelas.

Beberapa murid laki-laki keluar dari kelas. Melepas penat, katanya. Kalau ada guru yang melihat, pasti mereka semua kena marah. Awalnya Mingyu mau tidur saja, namun Seokmin mengajaknya ikut keluar kelas. Ia tidak menyesal keluar, karena teman-temannya langsung mengajak bermain. Mereka semua duduk bersila dan melingkar, bermain truth or dare.

Author bingung, cowok semua kok mainannya truth or dare. Iyain aja deh ya.

* * *

"Saya harus pergi sebentar, kepala sekolah meminta saya membeli beberapa peralatan sekolah." Ujar Jung _ssaem_ pada murid-murid yang akan mengikuti lomba kimia. Beberapa dari mereka menyahut, sisanya tetap terpaku pada buku soal. Salah satunya Wonwoo.

Saat Jung _ssaem_ pergi, Nayoung, Sohye, dan Yoojung langsung saja menutup buku mereka dan digunakan sebagai bantal. Anak-anak kelas 3 langsung mojok, gossip. Jihoon yang sudah kenal dengan para kakak kelas langsung mengikuti mereka untuk gossip. Wonwoo melihat Doyeon yang tetap sibuk dengan soal-soal olimpiade.

Tinggal ia yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Wonwoo bisa saja melanjutkan latihan soal-soal nya, namun otaknya sudah berteriak tidak. Ia butuh _refreshing._

Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Ia membuka gorden dan langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat banyak murid di luar kelas. Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran?

Mata Wonwoo terpaku pada seorang murid laki-laki. Laki-laki itu tertawa sampai matanya menutup dan Wonwoo bisa melihat gigi taringnya. Apakah lucu sekali yang mereka bicarakan? Wonwoo kemudian melihat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah tiang penyangga gedung dan kemudian memeluk tiang itu, bahkan menciumnya!

Mau tidak mau Wonwoo ketawa, karena sungguh, hal itu bodoh sekali. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali ke tempat kawanannya dan memukul murid lain di sebelahnya dengan pelan. Mereka semua tertawa lagi dengan keras dan Wonwoo terus memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Meskipun matanya hanya terpaku pada satu orang.

Kim Min siapa? Min goo? Minhyuk? Ahh, kenapa Wonwoo bisa lupa?

Wonwoo masih tersenyum saat kemudian lelaki bergigi taring itu menghadap ke atas. Mulut _hoobae_ nya membentuk huruf 'o', kaget, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, sampai ke telinga. Ia langsung menutup gorden dan menelungkupkan kepalanya setelah sudah kembali ke mejanya.

"Lihat apa sih, tadi?" Tanya Jihoon bingung saat temannya itu menutup gorden dengan terburu-buru. Wonwoo itu aneh sekali beberapa hari ini, menurut Jihoon.

"Hmm... tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk." Jawab Wonwoo.

* * *

Senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya, kan?

Wonwoo harap sih begitu, soalnya dia malu sekali.

Orang itu benar-benar mencuri perhatian Wonwoo yang notabene nggak pernah peduli sama sekitar. Uangnya jatuh aja Wonwoo gak peduli, kok. Pas mau jajan aja baru dia sadar.

" _Ini bukan pertanda apa-apa, Jeon Wonwoo! Berhentilah memikirkannya! Kamu hanya baper karena belum pernah megang tangan cowok!"_

* * *

Akhirnya Mingyu bisa melihat Jeon Wonwoo _sunbae._ Lebih hebatnya lagi, perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Mimpi apa Mingyu semalam?

Yah, meskipun nggak yakin seratus persen kalau senyum itu untuknya, sih. Bisa jadi senyum itu untuk orang lain. Soalnya, makhluk hidup di sebelah Mingyu ikutan senyum waktu Wonwoo senyum ke arah sana.

Mingyu berpikir positif. Jungkook pasti nggak kenal sama Wonwoo-nya.

Jungkook itu anak baru. Dia masuk seminggu lebih telat dari teman-teman lainnya. Katanya sih, nggak dapat tempat di sekolah negeri, dan orangtuanya memohon-mohon agar anaknya bisa bersekolah di sini.

Kalaupun kenal juga pasti tahu nama doang. Belum tentu juga _sunbae_ galak nya mau kenal sama Jungkook.

(Belum tentu juga Wonwoo mau kenal sama kamu, Gyu.)

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu Mingyu pun tiba. Senin kemarin, perwakilan _Pledis Senior High School_ untuk lomba kimia tingkat nasional baru saja pulang. Artinya, hari ini ada pertemuan untuk _Chemistry Club_. Sudah dua minggu klub ini tidak aktif, dan akhirnya, hari ini Mingyu bisa melepas rasa rindunya pada seseorang.

"Yey! Aku bisa melihat Junhui _sunbae_ hari ini!" pekik Minghao pada Mingyu. Mereka sekarang sedang di dalam lab kimia namun Jung _ssaem_ serta kakak-kakak kelas yang kemarin berlomba belum memasuki lab.

"Hih, jangan nilai orang dari tampangnya saja, Hao-er." Jawab Mingyu. Dia aneh saja mendengar Minghao tertarik dengan orang lain.

"Dia orang baik, tahu! Kemarin dia minta ID Katalk ku. Gak kayak kamu, gak peka." Sindir Minghao.

"Aku? Kapan aku nggak peka?" Tanya Mingyu kebingungan.

"Ya... kamu tuh, aku udah ─..."

"Hi guys! Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seseorang yang memutus omongan Minghao.

"Jungkook? Ohh tentu saja!" jawab Minghao ramah.

"Kau ikut ekstra ini?" Tanya Mingyu saat Jungkook sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Iya. Soalnya pembinanya kan wali kelas kita." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Anak ini ramah, sih. Meskipun agak bandel. Baru masuk beberapa hari saja sudah dekat dengan banyak orang.

* * *

"Halo semua! Maaf ya sudah lama, nih, kita tidak bertemu. Jadi hari ini, kita akan bagi pengalaman lomba, bagi kelompok, lalu kita bagi mentor, okay?" ujar Jung _ssaem_ saat sudah memasuki lab. Ia dan _anak buah_ nya pun menduduki tempat yang berada di tengah-tengah lab.

Jung _ssaem_ dan Chungha _sunbae_ mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman selama lomba. Mulai dari soal-soal yang susah sampai juri yang menguji mental mereka. Mereka bercerita cukup lama, sekitar 1 jam lebih.

"Okay, kita sudah mendengar cerita dari kakak-kakak yang berpengalaman, semoga dapat memotivasi kalian, ya. _Chemistry Club_ ini dibuat oleh kepala sekolah dengan harapan semua anggotanya bisa ikut lomba, bukan Cuma 9 atau 10 orang." Terang Jung _ssaem_. "Sekarang, kita akan membuat kelompok. Agar adil, saya yang memilihkan kelompoknya." Lanjutnya.

"Kelompok 1, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao, Jennie Kim. Mentornya sama Kak Sohye, ya."

Minghao bersorak dalam hati. Meskipun nggak sama Mingyu, tapi sama _sunbae_ yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya, meskipun cuma lewat chat.

"Kelompok 5, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Hansol, Hong Jisoo. Mentornya Kak Jihoon ya." Ketiga murid yang disebutkan malah bersiul-siul. Satu kelompok berisi cowok semua, dapat mentor kecil-kecil imut pula.

Jung _ssaem_ terus membacakan nama kelompok. Sampai pada urutan terakhir...

"Ada yang tidak masuk, ya?" Tanya Jung _ssaem_ pada murid-murid di lab.

"Oh, ada, _ssaem._ Boo Seungkwan 2 A-1. Dia sakit." Jawab Nayoung cepat, dia lupa memberitahu gurunya kalau ada yang ijin tidak ikut pertemuan.

"Okay, berarti pas, ya. Kelompok 8, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Somi. Mentornya sama Kak Wonwoo ya."

ASSA!

MANSE MANSE MANSE YEH!

Mingyu senang sekali, teman-teman. Kalau tidak ada orang, bisa saja dia melompat-lompat atau bahkan memeluk erat gurunya itu.

"Sudah tahu kelompoknya, kan? Jadi kalian sekarang berkumpul dengan kelompok kalian. Hari ini saya bebaskan untuk diskusi, minggu depan kita akan melakukan penelitian singkat tentang pengolahan air. Silahkan mendengarkan keterangan dari mentor kalian."

"Ah, Seonsaengnim." Panggil seorang murid perempuan pada gurunya.

"Ya, ada apa, Somi?" Tanya Jung _ssaem_.

"Hari ini saya disuruh pulang lebih awal. Apakah boleh saya pulang duluan?" Tanya Jeon Somi pada Jung _ssaem._

"Oh boleh, silahkan. Yang lain juga, kalau ada keperluan boleh pulang duluan, ya."

* * *

Jadilah tinggal Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua di dalam kelompok mereka. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Suasananya canggung sekali. Bukan apa, Mingyu sibuk menahan detak jantungnya dan Wonwoo sibuk memikirkan hal lain agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

Wonwoo menyumpahi Jeon Somi itu dalam hati. Mingyu malah bersyukur dia pergi.

"Um... Sunbae, kelas berapa?" Tanya Mingyu memecah keheningan mereka berdua. Padahal Mingyu sudah tahu.

"2 A-1. Kamu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku 1 A-1. Kelas kita bersebelahan ternyata." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum canggung. Dilihat dari dekat, _sunbae_ nya ini tambah manis. Mingyu juga dapat mendengar suara merdunya dengan lebih jelas.

" _Sunbae_ bisa jelaskan topik minggu depan?" Tanya Mingyu. Berharap bisa mendengar Wonwoo berbicara dengan kalimat yang agak panjang. Suara Wonwoo itu _addictive_ buat Mingyu.

"Oh, ya. Minggu depan kamu bawa air di botol 600 ml. Air nya itu air yang jelek. Air di parit, misalnya. Nanti di lab, kita kasih tawas dan diaduk sampai kotorannya mengendap." Terang Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya. Meskipun gak ada satu kata pun yang mengundang senyuman di kalimat Wonwoo.

"Botol 600 ml sunbae? Ukuran air mineral biasa?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Iya, yang biasa dijual di kantin." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Itu namanya metode apa, _sunbae_?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Itu namanya koagulasi." Jawab Wonwoo.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Wonwoo melihat meja lain. Teman-temannya yang lain mampu membuat percakapan dengan adik-adik kelas. Wonwoo galau. Andai dia bisa lebih _talkative._

" _Sunbae,_ kalau persiapan lomba kan pasti pulang malam, _sunbae_ pulang nya gimana?" Tanya Mingyu setelah lima menit terdiam.

"Minta jemput orang tua." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bukannya sekolah kita tidak boleh bawa hp, _sunbae_?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Pakai HP Jung _ssaem_. Uhh, aku rasa kau bisa panggil aku _noona_ saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

' _Akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu dari mulutmu._ ' Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo _noona_."

Mereka mulai berbicara banyak saat Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu memanggilnya _noona_. Bahkan Wonwoo sesekali tertawa saat Mingyu mulai mengeluarkan candaan.

"Apa _noona_ suka musik?" Tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo sudah selesai tertawa.

"Hum. Aku suka. Dulu aku main piano, tapi aku sudah berhenti les." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh ya? Aku juga main piano, lho, noona!"

* * *

"Jaaa... Hari sudah semakin gelap, saya rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini, ya. Jangan lupa dengan pesan mentor kalian, minggu depan apa saja yang harus dibawa." Kata Jung _ssaem_ menghentikan diskusi semua kelompok, termasuk kelompok Mingyu.

"Maaf ya Wonwoo, Mingyu, pacarannya harus dilanjutkan lain waktu." Ujar Jung _ssaem_ yang membuat seluruh murid di lab menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Ssaem!" teriak mereka bersamaan yang membuat orang lain semakin menggoda mereka berdua.

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu, sunbae. Sampai ketemu minggu depan." Pamit Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Um, ya. Sampai ketemu, Mingyu. Jangan lupa bawa air kotor." Ingat Wonwoo sambil tersenyum yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman Mingyu.

"Won, ayo pulang." Ajak seorang murid laki-laki pada Wonwoo saat Mingyu baru saja melewati pintu keluar. Mendengar seseorang memanggil Wonwoo, dia langsung memutuskan untuk mengintip dari luar.

Mingyu kaget. Kok bisa anak itu mengajak Wonwoo-nya pulang?

"Sebentar, Kook. Aku mau ngomong sama Jihoon." Jawab Wonwoo padanya.

"Benar ya, ngomong sama Jihoon?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Iiihhhh... Sana pergi! Tunggu di bawah." Jawab Wonwoo kesal.

"Hahaha, iya _princess_ , sini tasmu, biar aku yang bawa." Tawar Jungkook.

Mingyu menatap keduanya dalam diam. Dan hati yang agak sakit.

Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua? Kelihatannya dekat sekali.

* * *

Halooo...

Maaf ya baru update, meskipun aku nggak yakin ada yang nungguin ff abal-abal ini, wkwk.

Maaaaaff juga aku (masih) belum bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu.

Jungkook siapanya Wonwoo, yah? Aku juga ngga tau :'v

Aku merasa ff ini semakin membosankan, tapi aku harap masih ada yang mau memberi review.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

With love,

Emile.

* * *

[Preview : Chapter 3]

"Ji, anak-anakmu disuruh bawa air berapa ml?"

"1,5 liter."

"Hah? Bukannya Cuma 600 ml? Botol kecil?"

"Kamu nggak dengerin Jung _ssaem_ ya?"

"Aduuhhh terus Mingyu gimanaaa?"

"Kalau dia kena marah Jung _ssaem_ salah kamu loh, Won. Ngomong aja sama dia nanti."

"Aaaaaa, aku maluuu..."


	4. Chapter 3

_Wonwoo nggak punya tipe ideal._

 _Soalnya dia yakin nggak ada yang mau sama dia._

 _Jadi kalo ada yang ngasih perhatian dikit, wajar dong kalo Wonwoo salah tingkah._

 _Apalagi adik kelasnya yang hitam itu. Mana dia ganteng lagi._

* * *

 **My Senior and I**

 **Chapter 3 : Getting Closer**

Meanie / School life AU / GS for uke

 _Don't like, don't read. Maaf kalo banyak typo._

* * *

"Wonwoo, Jeonghan _eonnie_ , ayo ke kantin." Ajak Jihoon pada kedua temannya.

"Malas, kenyang." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Kau kan tidak pernah sarapan. Kau harus makan, Woo." Bujuk Jeonghan.

"Ayolaaaahhhh... Jeon Wonwoo... Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu pangeranmu di kantin nanti." Kata Jihoon yang langsung dibalas dengan kerutan di dahi milik Jeonghan.

"Pangeran?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Iya, si Wonwoo itu loh lagi deket sama─..."

"Berisik! Ayo ke kantin!"

* * *

"Oooh, jadi si Wonwoo ini lagi PDKT sama adik kelas?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Wonwoo.

"Dasar mulut ember!" marah Wonwoo pada Jihoon. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di kantin sambil menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Ya, nggak masalah sih, Won. Mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi Seungcheol _sunbae_ di hatimu." Kata Jeonghan kemudian.

"Kalian itu suka macam-macam. Aku nggak ada rasa apa-apa sama Seungcheol _sunbae_. Kaliannya aja yang hobi gossip. Teman sendiri digosipin." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalo Hong Jisoo?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, Won. Jisoo _sunbae_ gimana?" Tanya Jeonghan mendukung Jihoon.

"Astaga. Aku kan cuma bilang aku kagum dengannya. Kalian langsung menuduh aku suka." Jawab Wonwoo, lelah kepada dua temannya.

"Kalau begitu Kim Mingyu _hoobaenim_ saja, Woo."

" _Eonnie,_ lebih baik kau diam." Kata Wonwoo sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jeonghan. Yang ditatap malah biasa saja.

"Orang cantik tidak boleh marah-marah." Kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

* * *

Mingyu sedang di kantin bersama Minghao. Tidak ada Seokmin. Lelaki yang satu itu tidak masuk karena sakit sehabis hujan-hujanan. Minghao sih senang saja, bisa berdua dengan Mingyu. Meskipun Mingyu nya sendiri entah melamunkan apa.

"Gyu, liatin apa?" Tanya Minghao akhirnya.

"Wonwoo _noona_."

" _Noona?"_ tanya Minghao bingung.

"Hum, dia suruh aku panggil begitu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kamu suka dengannya?"

Entah kenapa, Minghao merasa siap merelakan sahabatnya ini menyukai orang lain. Mungkin karena ia telah menemukan pengganti Mingyu?

"Suka sekali." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tapi, sakit juga ya kalau didengar langsung dari mulutnya. Ah, sudahlah. Terlanjur.

"Gyu, itu Jungkook ngapain dengan _sunbae_ mu?" tanya Minghao beberapa menit kemudian yang membuat senyum Mingyu luntur.

* * *

"Makanan itu dimakan bukan dimainin, cantiikk..." ujar Jungkook sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah perempuan kelas dua itu.

"Aku tak berselera." Jawab Wonwoo dengan suara pelan.

"Kook, kalo orang lain yang lihat pasti salah paham." kata Jeonghan menanggapi tingkah laku Jungkook pada sang kakak.

Hah?

Kakak?

"Tidak masalah, biar _noona_ tidak didekati lelaki kerdus." Jawab Jungkook.

"Wonwoo marah denganku. Dia bilang aku ember." Adu Jihoon pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa Jihoon noona ember?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku memberitahu Jeonghan _eonnie_ tentang kedekatan kakakmu dengan Kim Mingyu." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau itu sih memang salah Jihoon _noona._ Aku nggak bakal membiarkan kakakku deket sama orang itu."

Jawaban Jungkook membuat Wonwoo bertepuk tangan kecil dan mulai menyuap makanannya. Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Bingung dengan tingkah laku seorang Wonwoo.

" _By the way,_ Ji _noona_ , besok bawa air 1500 ml kan?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Iya, bocah. Udah dibilangin berapa kali juga." Jawab Jihoon ketus.

"Hah? Ji, anak-anakmu disuruh bawa air berapa ml?" tanya Wonwoo kebingungan.

"1,5 liter." Jawab Jihoon singkat.

"Hah? Bukannya Cuma 600 ml? Botol kecil?" Wonwoo kaget dibuatnya.

"Kamu nggak dengerin Jung _ssaem_ ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aduuhhh terus Mingyu gimanaaa?"

"Kalau dia kena marah Jung _ssaem_ salah kamu loh, Won. Ngomong aja sama dia nanti." Saran Jihoon pada temannya.

"Aaaaaa, aku maluuu... Oh, oh, Jungkook kan sekelas dengan Mingyu? Kamu saja yang beri tahu dia, ya ya yaaa..." pinta Wonwoo pada adiknya.

"Tidak bisa, aku mau bolos habis ini." Jawab Jungkook.

"Yahhh tadi kamu bilang tidak mau aku berdekatan dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo padanya.

"Kan cuma ngomong. Hubungan macam apa yang terjadi dengan ngomong satu kalimat?"

* * *

Jadilah, di sini Wonwoo sekarang. Di depan kelas 1 A-1 menunggu seseorang. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedang ada pelajaran seni dengan Kim _ssaem,_ tapi ia ijin dengan alasan ke UKS. Kebetulan kelas 2 A-1 sedang belajar di luar kelas dan sebentar lagi adalah jam pulang untuk anak kelas 1.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Satu per satu murid 1 A-1 keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pulang. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa orang murid yang melaksanakan piket kelas maupun belum selesai berkemas-kemas. Wonwoo tidak melihat Jungkook. Bahkan tasnya.

' _Awas saja, kuadukan pada eomma.'_ Batin Wonwoo.

"Umm... Mingyu... Bisa bicara sebentar?" panggil Wonwoo dari luar kelas.

* * *

"Umm... Mingyu... Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Mingyu yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya dan menemukan gadis pujaan hatinya sedang menunggu.

"Ada apa Wonwoo _noona_?" tanya Mingyu pada _sunbae_ nya.

"Uuumm... Aku salah memberimu informasi, Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo dengan suara pelan. "Besok, kamu bawa air 1,5 liter ya, bukan 600 ml." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah _noona._ "

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo _noona,_ tunggu." Panggil Mingyu saat Wonwoo baru saja melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa?"

Mungkin kita bisa saling _add_ katalk agar _noona_ tidak kesusahan seperti ini lain kali..."

* * *

Hari Kamis. Yang ditunggu Mingyu. Dan yang diam-diam ditunggu Wonwoo juga.

Semua anggota _Chemistry Club_ sudah memenuhi lab. Jung _ssaem_ juga sudah di tempat dan sedang memberikan instruksi kepada mereka untuk kegiatan hari ini.

Mingyu cukup kecewa. Hari ini anggota kelompoknya lengkap. Dia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Wonwoo-nya. Apalagi, Boo Seungkwan adalah teman sekelas Wonwoo, dan Jeon Somi yang juga baru Mingyu ketahui sebagai adik sepupu seorang Wonwoo. Mereka berdua duduk di samping kanan dan kiri _sunbae_ nya sehingga Mingyu tidak bisa bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas.

"Ayo, kelompok lain sudah mulai." Ajak Wonwoo kepada adik-adik kelasnya saat instruksi dari Jung _ssaem_ sudah selesai disampaikan. Seungkwan kemudian bertukar tempat dengan Wonwoo agar seluruh anggota kelompok bisa melihatnya. Mingyu langsung tersenyum cerah. Sekarang Wonwoo telah berada di sebelahnya lagi.

* * *

Percobaan yang mereka lakukan dimulai dengan menuangkan air kotor ke dalam _beaker glass,_ menambahkan tawas ke _beaker_ yang berisi air dan diaduk hingga merata. Mereka tinggal menunggu partikel-partikel koloid di dalam air tersebut berikatan dengan tawas dan dapat mengendap.

Ternyata proses pengendapannya memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Jung _ssaem_ memberikan mereka _free time_ sambil menunggu proses pengendapan. Seungkwan sudah pulang duluan karena ada acara keluarga. Sedangkan Somi sudah berlari ke kelompok lain yang berisikan teman-temannya. Wonwoo juga ingin pergi ke kelompok Jihoon, tapi dia kan tidak mungkin melalaikan tugasnya sebagai mentor.

Mingyu sih, senang-senang saja. Berdua lagi. Sama si dia. Jarak mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sejengkal lebih sedikit.

Tapi, kesenangannya Mingyu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba saja datang tamu tidak diundang yang Mingyu ketahui merupakan anak kelas 3.

"Wonwoo, punya kalian sudah mengendap seberapa?" tanya _sunbae_ tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sejeong.

"Baru segini, _eonnie_." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh ya? Uuhh.. aku tidak bawa kacamata. Aku mau lihat." Kata Sejeong yang langsung membawa tubuhnya menggeser badan Wonwoo hingga badan Wonwoo menjadi mendekat ke Mingyu.

"Ehm... Kalian sudah dekat sekali, ya, sampai nempel-nempel." Goda Jung _ssaem_ tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah sampai ke telinga. Seluruh penghuni lab langsung menyoraki mereka berdua dan bersiul-siul. Hanya satu orang yang memasang wajah tidak suka.

Atau mungkin dua.

Adik seorang Jeon Wonwoo, yaitu Jeon Jungkook. Yang tidak Mingyu ketahui sebagai adik Wonwoo.

Dan Xu Minghao yang tidak Mingyu ketahui perasaannya.

* * *

Haiiii...

Aku tau ini update nya lama bangetttt, sorry buat kalian semua yang udah nunggu ff ini.

FF ini mungkin bakal tamat dengan 2-3 chapter ke depan.

Tebakan kalian benar! Jungkook itu adiknya Wonwoo. Dan tenang aja, nggak bakal ada acara sedih-sedih di ff ini. Minghao juga nggak bakal aku buat ngenes kok. Semua orang di ff ini bakalan aku bikin happy ending semua ^^~

(soalnya ff ini dibuat dengan suasana hati yang menginginkan kebahagiaan ._.)

Aku nggak janji, tp aku usahain chap 4 bakal aku publish sekitar semingguan lagi, soalnya plot nya juga udah kebayang.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

With Love,

Emile.


End file.
